Wishes
by Aurorazilla
Summary: Perry brings home a lamp and, unknowingly, summons a genie. Based on an AU idea I got on tumblr. (LaFerry AU)


**Based on a prompt-ish thing I got on tumblr. Genie!LaF c:**

**But yeah, the other wishes will have longer chapters**

* * *

It was a very nice lamp. It was straight from the Arabian Penninsula, or so the man at the counter of the antique shop said. It was very old and dusty, but beautiful nonetheless. It was brass, and was probably once so shiny that you could see yourself in it. The intricate designs engraved into the surface of the lid and the bottom were pattered sort of like a sun, waves of the carved sunshine extending to the middle of the lamp. Along the spout were somewhat floral patterns that crawled along the shape to the very tip.

It was a really, _really_ pretty lamp.

"How much?" Perry asked tentatively.

"Eighty," the man replied.

The redhead pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, nipped once, then let go. She deserved a treat, right?

So, she bought the lamp and brought it to her dorm.

The entire place was spotless. Her twin-sized bed was neatly made (just the way her mother had taught her), the light green comforter carefully draped and folded at the top, her fluffy pillows arranged according to size (big in the back, small in the front). An unoccupied bed across the room (she didn't have a roommate, which was nice) was also made, as if she expected someone to sleep there.

Perry placed the lamp on the vanity across from her bed and unwrapped the plastic that was around it in the store.

As predicted, the object was dusty. So, naturally, Perry grabbed some cleaner from her kitchen and some paper towels.

She rubbed it once, twice, three times before it shook. She gasped and jumped backwards. A bright cloud of white smoke poured out of the spout and suddenly a person stood in front of her. They were dressed in a sort of traditional Arabian outfit and had golden cuffs on their wrists.

Perry opened her mouth to scream, but froze halfway.

"Oh! Oh whoa, hey." The stranger grinned. "You rubbed the lamp!"

"I-I- who are you?" Perry stammered.

"I'm LaFontaine! As a genie, I don't really have a gender, so they/them/their pronouns are preferred."

"Genie?" Perry echoed, confused. No, genies aren't real. They're Islamic and Arabian mythological creatures – _not real_.

"Yup, that's me," LaFontaine pointed to their chest, "certified genie. Your slave that must grant you three wishes, and will remain your slave until your third wish has been wished, blah blah blah. There are some rules and guidelines to what you can and can't wish for."

"You are not a genie. You are a person. A human." Perry shook her head. "No, no, this is not real."

"Usually when you meet someone new, you tell them your name." LaFontaine was used to people not believing at first.

"I'm Perry. Lola Perry."

"Well, Perr, the rules basically say you can't wish for more wishes, power, love-"

"I know, I've seen _Aladdin_." Perry sighed, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"Oh, good." LaFontaine examined the redhead, who seemed a bit distraught. They sat down next to her. "Hey, if you're not comfortable with this, that's alright."

She wasn't comfortable with it. Part of her was pretty much convinced that this person was insane. But, then again, she_ did_ see them materialize out of that lamp, so maybe neither of them were _that_ crazy.

"No, it's- it's not that. I just need to adjust, is all." Perry looks at LaFontaine's outfit. "Do you have to wear that?"

"Well, it's kind of the uniform." They replied with a shrug.

"Right, okay." Perry thought for a moment. "I suppose I'll start small. May I have some new hair curlers?"

"You gotta say 'I wish' for it to work," LaFontaine chuckled. They liked Perry. She was kind of... what's the word? Adorable? Endearing? Yeah, endearing was good.

"Sorry," Perry's cheeks warmed. "I wish for new hair curlers, please."

Adding _'please'_ at the end was something none of LaF's past masters had done, it was a nice change.

A puff of white smoke and a few boxes of hair curlers appeared.

"Thank you," Perry smiled.

Again, a new change in comparison to LaF's past owners. They had a feeling they'd grow to like Perry, though that was kind of dangerous. Eventually those three wishes would be wished, and they'd be condemned to living in that wretched lamp for all of eternity. Or, at least until someone else rubbed it. _Ha, rubbed it._ They thought with a smirk.

Perry hugged them tightly and it took LaFontaine a moment to realize that they were expected to return the action. And they did. It was awkward, but nice.

They really,_ really_ liked Perry.


End file.
